Watashi No Eien
by Blanc Automne
Summary: L'histoire se passe après la série: Ed est toujours coincé à Munich. Un jour, il entend parler d'un mystérieux dragon. Trouvera il un moyen de rentrer chez lui? Yaoi EnvyEd. SPOILERS. CHAP 5!
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde! C'est ma première fic alors soyez sympa! PLEASE! Cette fic est dédicacée a ma dade et a ma béné! Je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est du yaoi EnvyEd! Si vous aimez pas, vous lisez pas! Bon, pour le résumé, ca se passe après la série donc Ed est coincé à Munich. Attention, y aura beaucoup de spoilers et les personnages qui vont être dans le film sont cités! C'est le POV de Ed! "Watashi no eien" veut dire en japonais "Mon éternité" (oui je sais, c'est pourri comme titre mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre!) Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe,les fautes de dâte et tout le tralala! Maintenant place à la lecture!

* * *

**"Watashi no eien"**

L'ombre des grands bâtiments se reflétait sinistrement sur le sol de pierre de la ville de Munich. Il faisait nuit noire mais il y avait tout de même foule : des ivrognes boiteux qui vous apostrophaient en riant, leur bouteille d'alcool à la main, des clochards qui vous regardaient avec des yeux suppliants, tendant la main pour qu'on leur donne une misère, et les gens qui sortaient des usines, épuisés après une longue journée de travail, certainement déprimés de faire tout ça pour un salaire médiocre. En voyant tout cela, je me demandai comment mon père avait réussi à m'offrir une vie « normale » au milieu de toute cette pauvreté. Munich, 1923. Voilà où moi, Edward Elric, avait atterri et vécu depuis déjà deux ans. J'étais arrivétrois ans après la fin de la première guerre mondiale, en 1921, mais c'était toujours le chaos. L'Allemagne avait été "coupée" en deux et dépourvue de tous ses biens par les pays vainqueurs et c'est bien sûr la population qui en avait subi les conséquences : Inflation, chômage, émeutes… Et deux ans plus tard, ça ne s'était toujours pas arrangé: On se croyait toujours en période de guerre.

Moi, j'étais à ma manière, aussi désespéré que tous ces pauvres gens. J'essayais en vain de retourner dans mon monde, à Amestris. J'avais tout essayé : consulter tous les plus grands scientifiques, étudier tous les moyens qui pouvaient peut-être me rapprocher de mon monde… Mais ça ne m'avait avancé à rien. Alphonse, même si il avait du mal à croire les histoires que je lui racontais, continuait de m'encourager et de m'aider dans mes recherches. Alphonse Heiderich était la réplique exacte de mon frère, Alphonse Elric, leur seule différence était que les yeux de l'Alphonse de Munich était d'un bleu pur, totalement différents de la couleur marron-vert de ceux de mon frère. Ils avaient également le même prénom et le même caractère, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus difficiles, car,quand je regardais Alphonse, cela me faisait souffrir quand je réalisais que ça n'était pas mon petit frère. Je me berçais d'illusions et bien sûr, j'étais toujours déçu.

Je m'étais sacrifié pour Al comme il l'avait fait pour moi. J'avais refusé de le laisser mourir. Je ne regrettais rien car je lui avais promis de lui rendre sa véritable apparence, lui qui avait passé près de cinq ans, son âme enferméedans une armure. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que j'avais réussi car j'ai été des plus surpris en apprenant que j'avais atterri dans ce monde, toujours avec mon bras et ma jambe en fer,au lieu de mourir. Parfois je revoyais la scène de ma mort dans mes rêves : le visage cruel et ravi de l'homonculus Envy, la douleur intense que me causait l'arme enfoncée profondément dans mon cœur, la vie qui me quittait lentement…

Ensuite, je m'étais retrouvé devant la Porte qui sépare Amestris et ce monde. Envy avait passé cette barrière et disparu devant moi. J'ignorais si il avait survécu puisque il était un monstre sans âme mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête en ce moment. Mon père, Hoenheim, était pratiquement toujours absent, bien sûr, cela ne m'étonnait pas,j'étais déjà habitué. Il venait quand même nous rendre visite à Al et à moi aux moments les plus inattendus, des fois avec des nouvelles intéressantes des fois juste pour prendre de nos nouvelles. Je le détestais moins qu'avant mais je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné surtout après les révélations lors du combat avec Envy. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me résoudre à l'appeler papa. Les souvenirs de ma mère souffrante étaient toujours trop frais dans ma mémoire même après toutes ses années.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées quand j'arrivai devant chez Alphonse. Il m'attendait déjà devant la porte, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Je m'apprêtai à passer le portail de la demeure quand je vis que quelqu'un se tenait près de mon compagnon. C'était un homme d'environ cinquante ans, grand, brun, une moustache bien peignée qui, avec ses beaux vêtements, lui donnait encore plus l'air d'un bourgeois. Il avait le regard sérieux et pénétrant des hommes d'affaire et il m'observait attentivement. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Alors que je m'avançai vers eux, il me fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Al me saisit par le bras et m'amena devant l'homme qui se présenta aussitôt:

"Bonjour, jeune homme. Je m'appelle Karl Hausofer, le dirigeant de la société de Thulé. Je suis venu voir Hoenheim Elric pour lui parler d'une affaire importante."

La société de Thulé ? Hoenheim m'en avait déjà parlé et m'avait dit qu'il avait de nombreux amis qui travaillaient dans cette organisation. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. J'avais toujours vu cette organisation d'un mauvais œil. Pour moi, ça n'était qu'une vulgaire et dangereuse secte antisémite dirigée par je ne sais quel tyran. Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, Al s'exclama joyeusement :

"Monsieur Hausofer, pourquoi ne rentrerions nous pas ? Nous pourrons mieux parler de tout ça à l'intérieur !"

Hausofer lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif et je fus obligé de les suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

"De quoivoulez-vousparler àmon père ?"

Hausofer leva les yeux de sa tasse remplie de café noir. Il me regarda avec un air surpris :

"Alors vous êtes le fils d'Hoenheim ? Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je vous ai vu, je me suis dit que vous lui ressembliez étrangement !"

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ?"

Son visage reprit tout à coup une expression sérieuse :

"Je voulais voir votre père en ce qui concerne Shambala. C'est une affaire secrète mais vu que vous êtes son fils, j'imagine que je peux vous en parler. Promettez moi juste que ça ne sortira pas d'ici."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce sujet ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne ferai que passer le message à mon père."

"Bien. Notre société de Thulé cherche à accéder à Shambala, le royaume de Dieu. J'imagine que votre père vous en a parlé. Je lui ai promis de le prévenir dès que j'aurai des nouvelles importantes et j'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes qui nous permettraient d'avancer d'un pas de plus vers Shambala."

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa poche une feuille blanche qu'il déplia aussitôt et qu'il étendit sur la table. C'était un croquis d'un dragon. Quelque chose attira grandement mon attention quand je posai les yeux sur le dessin. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette créature quelque part. Des bribes de mon passé ressurgirent soudain dans mon esprit. Devant la Porte… Quand Envy avait disparu, n'avait-il pas prit la forme d'un dragon semblabe à celui-ci? Serait-ce… ?

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" murmurai-je en regardant Hausofer avec mépris.

"Cette créature est le dragon légendaire qui nous conduira jusqu'à Shambala", répondit-il d'un ton calme.

Alors que Alphonse poussait un cri d'admiration, mes yeux se reportèrent sur le dessin.

"Des gens du monde entier ont dit avoir aperçu ce dragon", continua Hausofer, "peut-être arrivera-t-il bientôt dans notre pays ?"

"C'est n'importe quoi !" dis-je en tapant du poing sur la table.

"Ed !"Cria Alphonse d'un ton suppliant.

"J'ai également quelques informations sur cette bête que votre père sera certainement intéressé de lire", dit-il en sortant de son sac une pile de documents, "vous serez gentil de les lui donner, n'est-ce pas Edward ?"

"Cette créature ne vous mènera nulle part !"

"Qu'en savez vous ?"

Tout à coup, je me reprit et décidai de ne plus ouvrir la bouche aussi non je risquai de sortir la théorie sur Envy. Je n'avais pas besoin que cet homme me prenne pour un fou même si il en était un lui-même.

"Et puis", continua Hausofer, "n'avez-vous pas dit que ce sujet ne vous intéressait pas ? Contentez vous de donner tout cela à Hoenheim."

Sur ces mots, il se leva et, sans nous accorder un autre regard à Alphonse et à moi, fit volte face etsortit de la maison de son pas hautain et dominateur.

Je me tournai vers Alphonse avec des yeux emplis de rage :

"Eh merde ! C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire !"

"Ed, voyons !" dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule d'un geste amical, "calmes-toi s'il te plaît ! Ca n'est pas nos affaires ! Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant ?"

"Désolé, Al ! Mais quand j'entends de telles conneries, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir ! Et puis…"

Ma phrase resta en suspens alors que je regardai encore une fois le granddragon vert aux yeux d'améthystes:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ed ?" demanda Alphonse en suivant mon regard, "est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce dragon ?"

"Oui, en effet", répondis-je en revoyant encore une fois le départ d'Envy dans ma tête, "et avec mon monde aussi, donc, je crois que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler !"

"Ed…" murmura-t-il sur un ton suppliant, "ton histoire est assez farfelue, je l'avoue, mais je te crois, aussi non penses-tu que je serais resté avec toi pendant deux ans pour t'aider dans l'étude des fusées ?"

Un doux sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Encore une fois, j'avais sous estimé Alphonse. A chaque fois, il me donne des raisons de lui faire confiance et des preuves de son inquiétude et de son désir d'aider. J'avais vraiment tord de douter de lui parfois.

"Je crois que ce dragon vient de mon monde", dis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

"Comment ? Tu veux dire que… ?"

"Je t'avais parler des homonculus, n'est-ce pas ? Ces humains artificiels sans âme. Je me suis battu contre l'un deux et c'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve ici maintenant."

"Tu veux dire qu'il t'a tué ?" demanda Alphonse d'un ton plein de surprise.

"Oui, mais lui aussi, il a passé la porte et il doit avoir atterri dans ce monde ! Hausofer avait raison mais il n'est certainement pas le dragon qui les conduira à Shambala !"

"Est-ce ça veut dire qu'il te cherche ?" sa voix était maintenant remplie d'inquiétude.

"Il cherche mon père et si il arrive dans ce pays", mon expression s'assombrit et je serrai les poings de rage, "il va certainement le trouver."

"Alors, il faut prévenir les membres de Thulé !"

"Tu parles ! ils ne vont pas nous écouter !"

"Mais Monsieur Hess fait parti de cette organisation."

"De quoi tu parles, Al ?" demandais-je surpris.

Rudolf Hess nous avait beaucoup aidé à moi et à Al dans nos recherches dans les fusées. C'était le seul Mr. Hess que je connaissais mais je ne savais pas qu'il faisait parti de ce genre d'organisation ! C'est également lui qui m'avait présenté Alphonse. Avait-il fait ça pour les fusées ou bien avait-il quelque chose d'autre derrière la tête parce que j'étais le fils d'Hoenheim Elric ?

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Hess était dans ce genre de magouille ?"

"Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas, pardonnes moi ! Ca n'est pas si grave !"s'écria-t-il d'un ton désolé.

"Non, mais pour l'instant, il ne faudra plus lui faire confiance pendant un moment !"

"Mais, Mr. Hess est…"

Il s'interrompit quand il vit mon regard empli de sérieux :

"Al, il t'a demandé quelque chose?"

"Je... Oui, mais..."

"Est-ce que tu lui as dit quelque chose sur ce que je t'ai raconté? Sur mon monde?Tu dois choisir ton camp, Al ?"

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il baissa les yeux. Je me sentis tout à coup coupable mais je devais absolument protéger Alphonse. Hess devait certainement se servir de lui pour ses propres raisons et celles de la société de Thulé et je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Alphonse était encore trop naîf et il ne méritait pas qu' onabusede lui ainsi.

"Non, je ne lui ai rien dit", murmura-t-il.

"Al, je..."

"Ed, Je t'aiderai c'est promis," dit-il en relevant la tête, un sourire sincère dessiné sur ses lèvres, "mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?"

"Il faut trouver Hoenheim mais qui sait où il est encore passé? Espérons qu'il arrive avant que le dragon ne fasse son apparition ! Si ce qu'a dit Hausofer est vrai, ça ne devrait pas tarder."

Sur ces mots, nous commençâmes à feuilleter les documents que Hausofer nous avait donnés. Une lueur d'espoir, que je croyais éteinte depuis longtemps, s'était rallumée en moi. Avec tous ces évènements et ce qui allait certainement bientôt se passer, peut-être que j'allais enfin trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez moi ?

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

Ouffff! Voila c'est fini! Je suis désolé si c'est court!Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs je le promet!Bon, je compte faire une longue histoire! J'ai envie de faire une longue histoire lol! S'il vous plaît reviewez! J'ai besoin d'encouragement! Donnez moi des conseils: dîtes moi si ca va trop vite, etc! Bon, vous avez compris si vous voulez que je continue il faut m'aider lol!

Big kiiiiiiissssss!


	2. Le retour du père

Ouii ! Ca y est voila le second chapitre de Watashi No Eien ! J'ai réussi ! Lol ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! A la fin, y a les réponses aux reviews ! Kiiiisss !

* * *

Watashi No Eien

_Chapitre 2_

On avait cherché longtemps Alphonse et moi mais tous les documents que Hausofer nous avait apportés disaient tous la même chose :

_« Dans la Shambala céleste demeurent les douze Sages, ceux qui régissent les lois de notre monde, ceux qui sont en permanence en contact avec les Etres de Lumière, avec le gérant de ce monde, avec l'Energie Christique, avec Jésus. C'est une créature mystique apparaissant sous la forme d'un dragon qui fait le lien entre ce monde et Shambala… »_** (1)**

Voilà la définition de Shambala, le soi disant paradis, en seulement quelques mots.

Alphonse m'avait aussi dit que Hess demandait toujours de moi. Il posait des questions comme:quels étaient **mes** théories, **mes** recherches, **mes** conclusions? C'était vrai qu'Alphonse et moi travaillions ensemble mais nous avions quand même des opinions différentes, alors pourquoi Hess ne s'intéressait jamais aux idées de **son** apprenti ? Heureusement, Al m'avait dit qu'il restait tout le temps très vague sur le sujet.

Il y avait également une femme qui traînait toujours avec Hess depuis quelques temps. Al m'avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Katharina Ecart **(2)**, elle ne parlait presque jamais, elle était tout le tempstrèscalme mais il paraît qu'elle avait une espèce d'influence sur Hess. Le pauvre mec semblait toujours nerveux quand il voyait Ecart prendre des notes sur ce qu'Al disait.

Al et moi étions maintenant endormis sur la pile de papiers étalés sur la table. Un bruit de porte qui claque nous réveilla en sursaut et nous entendîmes des bruits de passerapprocher. Une grande et imposante silhouette apparut au clair de lune. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir le visage du nouveau venu car, juste par l'odeur qui s'était maintenant répandue dans la pièce, je savais déjà qui c'était.

"Hoenheim…"

* * *

"C'est bizarre ! Cette fois, tu arrives juste quand on a besoin de toi le vieux !"

Hoenheim était déjà assis en face de moi entrain de lire à son tour les documents sur le dragon et Shambala, une expression perplexe sur son visage. Il leva les yeux vers moi en souriant.

"Je ne suis pas venu pour une simple visite cette fois, fils ! Je suis très content que vous alliez bien tout les deux", dit-il en regardant Al qui s'était déjà rendormi.

"C'est pour quoi, cette fois ?"

C'était très rare qu'il vienne pour quelque chose de précis.

"Et bien justement. Pour Hausofer et pour ce Mr. Hess. Ils ne te veulent pas que du bien, tu sais."

"Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu pour cette foutue histoire de Shambala ! C'est quoi ces conneries encore, le vieux ?"

J'essayai de parler le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Al mais j'avais du mal à contenir ma colère.

"J'avais déjà rencontré Hausofer avant que tu n'arrives dans ce monde. J'ai aussi cru que Thulé était une vulgaire secte mais, au bout d'un moment, j'ai trouvé leurs idées vraiment intéressantes. Et puis, tu sais que ce dragon a été aperçu…"

"Ouais, sauf que ce dragon vous mènera nulle part !" Lui dis-je en serrant les poings, "ce dragon n'est pas celui qui vous conduira à Shambala."

"Et comment le sais-tu ?" demanda-t-il du même ton arrogant qu'Hausofer avait employé lors de notre première rencontre.

Sauf que cette fois, je n'avais pas l'intention de me taire.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens d'Envy, Hoenheim ?"demandai-je avec amertume tandis qu'un rictus de haine se formait sur mes lèvres, "ou peut être qu'après 400 ans, ta mémoire te joue des tours".

Il ne répondit pas, me fixant comme si j'étais devenu fou.

"Hé ! Le vieux ! Réponds-moi !"

Il baissa les yeux et je fus surpris de l'entendre murmurer d'une voix pleine de sanglots :

"Alors, c'est lui… Depuis combien de temps le savais-tu ?"

"Depuis déjà un bon moment ! Je voulais pas me prendre la tête avec ça mais maintenant j'imagine que c'est inévitable ! Tu me dois des explications !"

Il se leva précipitamment et fit volte face, se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait à la chambre qu'il occupait normalement lors de ses visites.

"Hé ! Où tu vas ?"

"Demain, j'ai justement rendez vous avec Hausofer et cette Katharina Ecart", dit-il d'une voix à peine audible, sa main tremblante posée sur la poignée de la porte.

"Alors, l'autre taré savait que t'allais venir ? Depuis combien de temps vous avez des petits rendez vous comme ça, hein ?"

"Alphonse et toi viendrez avec moi et nous nous expliquerons tous les cinq."

Cette fois, son ton était ferme et rude. C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais parler comme ça. Il entra dans sa chambre et referma doucementla porte derrière lui, me laissant confus, avec mes questions sans réponses.

"Hé merde…"

Je m'en foutais carrément si je l'avais blessé avec l'histoire d'Envy. Il le méritait et après tout, il devra bientôt faire face à ses responsabilités. Quelque chose me disait que l'homonculus n'était pas loin. En plus, il pouvait prendre la forme de n'importe qui, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux… A moins qu'il ne soit comme moi. La Porte lui a peut-être enlevé ses pouvoirs quand il l'a traversé comme elle m'avait enlevé le pouvoir de pratiquer l'alchimie. Dans ce cas, je comprends que ça ait été difficile de se cacher dans cette forme de dragon.

Je réveillai Alphonse en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

"Allez, tu vas pas rester sur la table. Viens on va aller dormir dans nos lits."

Il sourit et se leva péniblement. Je soupirai en pensant que demain allait certainement être une très longue journée.

Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

Voili, voilou ! Maintenant pour les explications !

**(1)** La description de Shambala a été prise sur le site http/perso.wanadoo.fr/ciel-a-la-terre/FR/Guides.htm sauf la partie du dragon, ça c'est inventé ! (ben oui faut bien inclure le pauvre vyvy!)

**(2)** J'ai vu le nom de cette fille sur un scan du film. On la voit aussi dans le trailer. J'ai essayé de traduire son nom mais je sais pas si c'est bien ça ! Ca a donné docteur Ecart mais ça m'étonnerait que ça soit ça !

Voila ! Désolé de poster que maintenant mais j'avais envie de le faire le soir ou FMA recommençait ! (J'espère que ça recommence ! Que Canal nous fasse pas un coup eux aussi !)


	3. Les gens de Thulé

Voila le 3ème chapitre ! Je tenais à m'excuser parce que c'était plutôt long mais j'étais très occupée à cause d'un examen très chiant ! Vous savez ! Ce genre d'exam super difficile qu'on passe au milieu de profs et d'élèves qu'on connaît pas et qui s'appelle le brevet ? J'étais super stressée mais bon j'ai eu les résultats et je l'ai eu donc ça va, je peux à nouveau me détendre ! Bon, place à la lecture maintenant !

* * *

_**Watashi No Eien**_

_Chapitre 3_

Hoenheim ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis notre petite discussion. Je ne m'en plaignais pas mais je détestais le voir comme ça, toujours entrain de fuir son passé et ses anciennes erreurs.

J'étais maintenant dans ma chambre, allongé tranquillement sur mon lit. Le soleil se couchait et l'obscurité commençait à gagner la pièce. J'attendais le signal de Hoenheim. Hausofer et sa bande de tarés lui avaient donné rendez-vous ce soir et j'étais très impatient d'y aller, ignorant tout de même le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais à l'idée de cette rencontre.

J'avais toujours mon « automail » spécial, que Hoenheim m'avait lui-même préparé, au cas où la conversation tournerait au vinaigre. Il n'était pas aussi efficace que celui de Winry mais ce que j'aimais le plus était qu'il pouvait camoufler le métal à l'aide d'une sorte de peau qui n'était pas vraiment de la chair humaine mais qui y ressemblait beaucoup. Cette peau était très blanche et contrastait donc mal avec la mienne, ce qui me rappelait fortement Wrath, l'homonculus qui avait volé mon bras et ma jambe. Pourtant, juste avant que je ne passe la porte, il ne les avait plus. Il devait avoir un automail maintenant, comme moi…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et j'entendis la voix d'Hoenheim m'appeler :

- Edward, il est temps d'y aller.

- Okay, le vieux ! Je suis prêt !

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche au milieu de la foule, Hoenheim nous avait entraîné dans une petite ruelle sombre qui débouchait sur ce qui semblait être une gigantesque cour. Je pouvais sentir Al paniquer légèrement et je me retournai pour lui afficher un sourire rassurant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation mais il avait quand même tenu à venir, sûrement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. 

Une immense tour se trouvait au milieu de la cour et les portes,décorées de signesmystérieux,s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sonore dès que Hoenheim s'approcha. Il nous fit signe de le suivre et tous trois, nous entrâmespour nous retrouver dans une vaste salle où des personnes encapuchonnées chantaient une sorte de prière. Je lançai à Hoenheim un regard suspicieux mais le vieux n'y fit pas attention et observait la scène avec attention.

A la fin du chant, les gens se dispersèrent et je pus apercevoir, au milieu de la pièce, un gigantesque cercle de transmutation. J'entendis Al pousser un cri d'étonnement tandis que j'essayai de comprendre pourquoi ces personnes utilisaient ce symbole alchimique pour représenter leur religion. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Je vis alors trois silhouettes s'approcher de nous :

- Bienvenue, Professeur Hoenheim ! Je suis heureux de vous voir !

Je reconnu tout de suite la voix hautaine d'Hausofer. Les trois individus enlevèrent leur attirail noir et je pus enfin voir leur visage. Près d'Hausofer se tenait ce fameux Mr. Hess, l'homme qui m'avait présenté Al, et une femme très belle qui portait un uniforme blanc semblable àcelui d'un militaire. Elle avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et des yeux bleus emplis de calme et de sérieux. En la voyant à côté d'Hausofer, cela me rappela désagréablement Sloth et le furher King Bradley.

- C'est elle, me murmura Al, c'est Melle. Ecart.

- Je suis très content de vous revoir, dit Hoenheim en serrant la main aux trois individus, Melle. Ecart, je vous présente mon fils Edward, vous devez sûrement connaître son ami Alphonse Heiderich. Mr. Hausofer et Mr. Hess, je crois que vous les connaissez tous les deux.

- En effet, répondit Hess de sa voix grave, comment allez-vous les jeunes ?

- Bonsoir, Mr. Hess, dit Al en s'inclinant poliment.

Moi, je préférai garder mes distances et ne pas le saluer.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin Edward, susurra Ecart en me saluant, je m'appelle Detlinde Ecart **(1)**, votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse et sans adresser un regard à Al, elle se retourna vers Hoenheim.

- J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Oui, j'ai lu les documents que Mr. Hausofer m'a apportés.

- Nous vous avons appelé ce soir car le dragon a été aperçu aux environs de Berlin donc il se trouve actuellement en Allemagne.

A ces mots, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je vis Hoenheim devenir très pale. Al serrait ma main fortement dans la sienne, me montrant ainsi son inquiétude. Envy se trouvait en Allemagne, oh non…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, continua Ecart, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour l'attraper et dès que nous l'aurons, je compte sur vous et votre fils pour l'étudier très attentivement.

Hoenheim ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête.

- Eh, attendez ! J'ai rien à voir là dedans moi ! Alors me mêlez pas à vos magouilles ! criai-je avec rage.

- Edward, s'il te plaît !

- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici ! T'es vraiment taré le vieux !

- Ed, pitié ! dit Al en serrant ma main encore plus fort.

Ecart se tourna vers moi :

- Enfin, Edward ! Imaginez un peu où ce dragon pourrait nous mener. Le royaume de Dieu, Shambala…

Ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'un éclat comparable à la folie et Hausofer et Hess hochèrent la tête avec un sourire sadique.

- Laissez moi en dehors de ça, Ecart !

Je m'en occuperai à ma manière quand le moment sera venu, pensai-je.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce cercle sur le sol ? C'est le symbole de votre religion ? Vous vous foutez de moi, pas vrai ?

Alors qu'elle me lançait un regard noir, un rugissement terrifiant retentit et brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Un bruit d'explosion suivit peu de temps après et les cris des membres de Thulé se mêlèrent à ceux des gensà l'extérieur.

- Ed, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Al.

- Evacuez l'endroit ! hurla Hausofer.

Sans perdre de temps, j'entraînai Al en dehors de la tour, poussant les personnes paniquées hors du chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ?

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la cour, nous vîmes qu'un immeuble avait été complètement détruit et que les pompiers sortait les victimes blessées de sous les décombres. Le rugissement retentit encore une fois et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Je levai les yeux au ciel et aperçut une longue et fine silhouette volant dans les cieux. Celle-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus de la tour.

Hoenheim nous rejoignit, le souffle court :

- Les enfants, on part d'ici ! Ecart a appelé lesrenforts!On doit…

Une détonation semblable à la première résonna et la tour commença à s'effondrer sous nos yeux. Sans perdre de temps,je me jetai sur Al pour le protéger des pierres qui atterrissaient sur le sol dans un fracas affreux.

- Ed !

- Shut, calmes toi Al ! Ca va aller !

Quelques minutes après, quand je n'entendis plus rien, je relevai la tête, il ne restait presque rien de la tour mais ce fut le dernier de mes soucis quand j'aperçus, au milieudes décombres,un gigantesque dragon vert, me regardant de ses yeux violets perçants, sa gueule grande ouverte révélant ses longues dents blanches et pointues.

Envy…

Hoenheim était toujours debout, haletant et couvert de poussière, fixant le dragon calmement. Le corps de Al tremblait sous le mien tandis que le sosie de mon petitfrèreregardait la bête. Des gens étaient allongés sur le sol, certains blessés, d'autres morts et ce spectacle désolant fit augmenter ma peur.

Tout à coup, des dizaines de biplans apparurent dans le ciel et entourèrent le dragon. Ils tirèrent et des milliers de balles ricochèrent contre la peau de l'animal, retournant à l'envoyeur.

- Arrêtez ça, idiot ! Vous allez vous faire tuer ! hurlai-je tandis que plusieurs avions explosèrent et s'écrasèrent au sol.

Je me relevai et courai vers le dragon aussi vite que je le pouvais, ignorant le cri de Al qui me suppliait de revenir. Tandis, que je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres de l'animal, une lumière blanche m'aveugla et m'arrêta directement dans ma course.

Le silence se fit à nouveauautour de moi, plus de cris, plus d'explosions, plus de bruits de tir, seulement le souffle du vent. J'ouvris les yeux doucement. Le dragon n'était plus là, à la place se trouvait maintenant, au milieu desruines et des flammes, mon assassin dans sa forme favorite, ses longs cheveux verts flottant autour de lui, ses yeux violets brillant d'un éclat meurtrier.

- Envy, je murmurai, mon sang battant à mes tempes dans un rythme infernal.

- Bonsoir, FullMetal nabot, content de me revoir ?

**_Fin du chapitre 3_**

* * *

Voila c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je posterai le chap. 4 bientôt puisque maintenant, je n'ai plus d'exams ! Vous verrez alors ce qui se passera entre Hoenheim, Ed et Envy et plein d'autres explications! Bon maintenant pour les explications : 

**(1)** Non, ce n'est pas moi qui aie inventé son prénom ! C'est bien son véritable prénom ! Je l'ai lu sur un scan japonais appelé Newtype ! Et oui j'ai bien traduit, son nom est bien Ecart, enfin Eckart mais c'est la même chose, lol !

Merci à **Etoile du soir**, **Golden Sun 17**, **Ash**, **Hawkeye**, **Emaya**, **Nelja**, **Piaf** et **titbene** qui ont reviewé ma fic! Merci je vous adore!

N'oubliez pas **L&R**!


	4. Qui faut il haïr?

Voilà le 4ème chapitre ! Il va se passer beaucoup de choses et on peut dire que j'ai beaucoup galléré ! XD J'espère que j'ai pas fait Envy trop OOC surtout à la fin ! Mais bon pour vous dire que c'est quand même N IMPORTE QUOI ! J'ai écouté l'OST du film ! UNE MERVEILLE !

* * *

- Je t'ai manqué ? 

Cette voix au ton moqueur, cruel, ce regard empli de folie et de vengeance, ces mains tachées de sang. Je croyais que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, je voulais que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion, je l'espérai de toute mon âme, mais, le vent frappant mon visage, la panique envahissant mon esprit et faisant trembler tout mon corps, l'odeur âcre du sang séché répandu sur le sol, tout cela était trop vrai et me frappait comme un coup de fouet, me prouvant que tout cela était bien la réalité.

- Quelle est cette mascarade ! tonna une voix claire et colérique.

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Ecart, couverte de poussière et le visage en sang, avancer d'un pas furieux vers Envy, le col de son uniforme blanc déchiré laissant apparaître un collier représentant le cercle d'alchimie que j'avais vu dans la gigantesque tour maintenant détruite.

- Où est le dragon ?

- Ecart ! Arrêtez ! criai-je, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et je savais déjà qu'il était trop tard pour la sauver tandis qu'elle se jetait aux pieds de l'homonculus.

- Où est-il ? Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? hurla-t-elle en frappant le torse du monstre, Le dragon sacré ? Mabuse ? La clé de mon paradis, rends le moi !

Envy ne fit que ricaner tandis que la femme pleurait, le corps soudainement pris de spasmes violents.

- Idiote, murmura-t-il et il infligea à la jeune femme un coup de pied tellement violent qu'elle s'envola et atterrit au moins dix mètres plus loin.

Ecart poussait maintenant des gémissements de douleur tandis qu'elle se tortillait sur le sol. Envy s'avança et la prit par le col de son uniforme. Je vis avec horreur son bras se transformer en une gigantesque arme à feu, presque aussi grande que celle de Basque Gran, un véritable basuka qui aurait certainement suffit à détruire tous les biplans. Il la pointa vers la tête d'Ecart qui ne semblait toujours pas réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai rencontré d'humains aussi stupides que toi ! Qui croyaient que j'étais un de leurs Dieux minables ! Ils m'ont tellement énervé que je les aie tous bousillés !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, la fureur m'envahit entièrement et éveilla tous mes sens. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me jetai sur Envy, qui lâcha Ecart en me voyant, et nos deux corps atterrirent sur le sol dans un lourd fracas. Sans perdre un instant, je mettais toute la haine que j'avais accumulée pendant deux ans dans mes coups de poings qui partaient et heurtaient son visage comme des fusées. Je sentais le poids gigantesque de l'arme contre mon dos mais la douleur ne me m'arrêta pas. Ce ne fut que quand son bras reprit sa forme normale et que ses doigts se refermèrent dans une étreinte mortelle autour de ma gorge que je pris vraiment conscience de la situation. J'aurai pu être tué d'un seul coup, il lui aurait seulement suffit de tirer et je finissais comme ces pauvres gens à terre… Je tentai vainement de me débarrasser de la firme prise qu'il avait sur mon cou, agrippant et griffant cette main à la force inhumaine.

- Je ne vais pas utiliser d'armes, il dit assez fort pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre tandis que du sang noir comme de l'encre coulait du coin de ses lèvres, Et je ne vais pas te tuer comme je l'ai fait la première fois ! Non ! Cette fois, je veux te tuer de mes propres mains ! Je veux te _**sentir**_ ! Sentir ta vie quitter ton corps tandis que je t'étouffe ! Tandis que c'est moi qui te tue une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Tu es taré !

Grâce à ma force décuplée par la colère et la haine, et aussi certainement par mon instinct de survie, j'arrivai enfin à lui faire lâcher prise et à emprisonner ses poignets au sol avec mes mains, piégeant également le reste de son corps grâce à mes jambes.

- Et puis, comment as-tu réussi à te transformer ! demandai-je furieusement tandis qu'il se débattait comme un diable sous mon poids, Alors que moi, je ne peux même pas utiliser l'alchimie !

Un coup violent au ventre me coupa le souffle et me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je tombai au sol à coté de lui, ma bouche ouverte dans un cri inaudible etmes bras entourant mon ventre tandis que la douleur commençait déjà à s'intensifier et à se propager.

- C'est simple, le nabot ! ricana-t-il en se relevant, Nous les homonculus venons de ce côté-ci de la Porte ! Comment crois-tu que nous arrivons à survivre en attendant qu'un humain complètement con tente une transmutation humaine et nous fasse naître ? Il est normal que la Porte nous procure certains pouvoirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par certains pouvoirs ?...Arghh !

Le seul fait de parler me faisait trembler de douleur tandis que le goût acier du sang envahi ma bouche et me donna envie de vomir.

- Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ?

- Ah, tu croyais que je t'avais retrouvé comme ça, par hasard ! C'est assez pratique d'avoir des dons de vision (1) !

- Des dons de visions !

Il devait certainement plaisanter ! Depuis quand ces choses inhumaines pouvaient voir le passé et le futur ? C'était impossible!

- Ouais ! Malheureusement, j'arrivais pas à contrôler cette connerie ! Je suivais quand ça venait et dans ces moments là, je te voyais toi, avec le minable sosie de ton petit frère, riant joyeusement comme deux débiles ! Ma haine n'a fait qu'augmenter !

Il effaça encore une fois le sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres d'un geste brusque tandis quetoutes sesplaies se refermaient à une vitesse incroyable.

- Heureusement, longtemps après ça, j'ai obtenu d'autres informations intéressantes : Munich, Allemagne. Si j'avais su ça, j'aurai pas parcouru le monde pour rien pendant deux putains d'années ! Et encore, sous la forme d'un dragon, c'est plus rapide ! Il y a des conséquences bien sûr, mais regardes qui les paye à la fin, les conséquences !

Il désigna Ecart, toujours tremblante et souffrante, d'un signe de tête avec le même sourire en coin. Mon estomac se révulsa. Comment quelqu'un pouvait prendre du plaisir à tuer et à martyriser des gens innocents ? Et avec une telle violence ? Mais après tout, Envy n'était pas humain. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de la compassion venant de lui !

- Tu vas le payer, sale monstre !

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me souleva du sol jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit à la même hauteur que le sien. Son regard haineux plongea alors dans le mien et la vue de ces yeux violets et de ces pupilles dilatées me glaça le sang.

- Oh, non ! C'est toi qui vas payer le blondinet ! Toi qui vas souffrir pour tout ce que tu m'as fait !

- Je ne t'ai rien fait sale parano !

- Ah bon ? Tu m'as rien fait hein ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, secouant violemment ma tête, Bien sûr, toi tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes ! Tu avais ta gentille maman, ton petit frère qui t'aimait, une enfance heureuse, et moi tu veux savoir ce que j'ai eu, hein !

- Arrêtes ça bon sang ! répondis-je en me débattant mais il me tenait fermement en place, Ma mère est morte et Al s'est retrouvé enfermé dans une armure, j'ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe et…

- Ouais, bien sûr ! T'es qu'un sale petit orgueilleux se croyant capable de tout ! Et ton frère est comme toi d'ailleurs, je parie ! Pas étonnant que votre péché soit la paresse ! Vous avez voulu utiliser un des moyens les plus simples pour ramener votre chère maman ! Et vous croyiez que la Porte allait seulement accepter quelques minables gouttes de sang et de simples ingrédients !

Les souvenirs de la transmutation humaine rejaillirent dans ma mémoire tel un volcan en éruption. Maman… Al à neuf ans… L'homonculus difforme né de la transmutation humaine… Al dans une armure. La douleur physique n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentais à ce moment même. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer. Oh oui, je pouvais entendre le monstre jubiler. Au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de joie de savoir qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Je le savais…

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille, Vous aviez au moins eu l'attention de ce connard qui vous servait de père ! Vous aviez eu son amour tout ça parce que vous étiez de précieux, précieux petits princes… Si innocents… Moi, il ne m'a même pas reconnu comme son fils et m'a tout de suite abandonné, tandis que vous…

J'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher les cheveux tellement il les tirait fort. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge sèche et il éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! Il était tout le temps fourré dans ses bouquins d'alchimie ! Même après la naissance de Al, il a continué !

- Ah oui, l'alchimie… Vous étiez excellents pour ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix avait perdu son ton moqueur et était maintenant empli de calme, un calme que je trouvai assez inquiétant et terrifiant à la fois.

Il me lâcha et je tombai violement à terre, ma tête heurtant un gros caillou dans ma chute. Je pouvais déjà sentir le liquide chaud couler le long de mon visage et ma vue diminua doucement. Encore un coup comme ça et j'avais l'impression que j'allais sombrer pour de bon dans les ténèbres.

- Mais depuis quelques temps, en alchimie, je suis devenu aussi bon que toi donc je n'ai plus rien à t'envier!

Quoi ! De quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler ? Je levai des yeux emplis de panique vers lui pour le voir, le dos tourné, avancé d'un pas assuré à l'intérieur du cercle de transmutation qui se trouvait encore au milieu des débris de la tour. Il ramassa le corps décapité d'un homme par les vêtements ensanglantés et le jeta au milieu du cercle. Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une éclatante lumière blanche m'éblouit et transperça le ciel. On entendit encore des cris au loin… Je crois même que le mien vint les joindre.

C'est impossible, tout simplement impossible, pensai-je en me couvrant les yeux. Ca ne pouvait être que de l'alchimie ! (2) Mais les homonculus ne peuvent pas l'utiliser ! Est-ce que la Porte leur conférerait un pouvoir aussi grand ? Un pouvoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser dans le monde d'Amestris ? Mais moi, je ne peux rien contre ça ! Et puis cette alchimie était si puissante ! Ce gigantesque rayon de lumière ! Maintenant je suis comme Envy l'a si souvent dit : un vulgaire humain qui n'a aucun pouvoir. Lui, il avait une force surhumaine, le pouvoir de se transformer en n'importe quoi, de se régénérer et maintenant l'alchimie. C'était comme si je me battais contre un Dieu. Pourtant j'avais déjà rencontré Dieu et il m'avait pris mon bras et ma jambe. Et c'est cet homonculus qui allait certainement m'enlever la vie très bientôt et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de pierre philosophale pour me ramener à la vie.

C'est alors que je senti quelque chose de froid et tranchant glisser le long de ma gorge. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je levai des yeux emplis de larmes vers Envy, qui tenait un long sabre dans la main.

- C'est bizarre, dit-il en faisant glisser la lame doucement vers mon torse, les humains de ce monde ne valent pas grand-chose. J'ai donné tout un corps et je n'ai obtenu qu'une simple arme ? Ca doit prouver que l'échange équivalent n'existe pas ? Mais bon c'était juste pour te faire une démonstration… Impressionné, pas vrai, le nabot ? C'est plutôt cool, l'alchimie ! J'ai tué plein d'humains avec ça ! En plus, je crois que j'ai gardé certains talents de mon ancienne vie ! Dommage, quand je reviendrai à Amestris, je ne pourrai plus l'utiliser !

Des larmes chaudes et amères coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues. Des larmes de douleur, de tristesse et de frustration. C'était un cauchemar, pas vrai ? J'allai bientôt me réveiller dans ma chambre et Al m'accueillera avec le sourire aux lèvres comme toujours. Je reposai ma tête sur le sol, sentant la lame pénétrer légèrement ma chair. Je m'apprêtai à fermer les yeux et à me laisser emporter dans le pays des rêves, ou du sommeil éternel, quand je le vis. Alphonse. Mon petit frère de ce monde. Il me regardait, le regard suppliant. Je pouvais tout de suite dire qu'il était blessé. Il n'arrivait presque pas à bouger mais je pouvais facilement deviner les mots qui se formaient désespérément sur ses lèvres : « Ed…Non ! »…Mon véritable petit frère Al, celui d'Amestris, je n'aurai pas tenu ma promesse… Je ne l'aurai jamais revu…

Une main souleva mon automail et caressa la peau blanche doucement.

- Dis donc… Tu as retrouvé ton bras…Ah non, en effet ! il s'exclama en tâtant la fausse chair, y enfonçant ses ongles le plus profondément possible pour atteindre le métal, belle imitation, vraiment… Mais bon, tu n'en as plus besoin.

Puis, il me tordit le bras d'un geste rapide et puissant et je senti la peau se déchirer dans un grand bruit. Je serrai les dents, pas sous le coup de la douleur car je ne ressentais rien, mais si il l'arrachait d'un coup et que les nerfs se déconnectaient, cela allait faire aussi mal que quand celles-ci se connectent. C'était l'un des nombreux défauts de l'automail de mon père.

Il avait une force extraordinaire. Je pouvais le sentir et pourtant j'étai persuadé qu'il ne faisait même pas d'effort. Finalement, il atteignit son but et je hurlai quand une partie de mon bras se détacha violement du reste. Il la jeta aussi loin que possible et son regard se posa sur ma jambe gauche.

- Je crois que je vais te débarrasser de ça aussi !

- Arrêtes ça ! Hoju (3) !

Cette voix… La voix d'Hoenheim. La phrase avait sonné comme une prière à mes oreilles. Oui c'était bien lui que j'apercevai au milieu des ruines. Mais cela allait-il vraiment arrêter le monstre même si celui qui avait parlé était mon père... Notre père?

Il n'y avait plus de mains froides sur mon corps me torturant mais je savais qu'Envy allait maintenant essayer de tuer celui qui lui avait donné l'ordre d'arrêter. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet idiot était-il intervenu ? Il était aussi impuissant que moi contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Et comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Hoenheim se trouvait là devant Envy, mal au point lui aussi, ses vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang qui montrait sa peau décatie… Mais il ne semblait pas du tout déstabilisé par le regard fou et meurtrier de l'homonculus, qui ne faisait plus attention à moi désormais.

- Tu arrives un peu tard, Hoenheim ! Ton fils est déjà sur le point de mourir.

Le regard et le visage de mon pèreétait vide de toute expression, pourtant je savais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour tenter de garder son calme. Personne ne pouvait être véritablementdénudé de peur ou de paniquedans une situation pareille!

- Je te demande d'arrêter ça, s'il te plaît ?

- Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir… Attends,regardes un peu.

Il m'attrapa à nouveau par les cheveux et, devant mes yeux, apparut la lame tranchante du sabre qu'il avait fait apparaître en transmutant le corps d'une de ses victimes. Je pris peur et me débattis autant que je pu, me servant de mon véritable bras pour tenter de l'arrêter mais rien n'y fit, je n'arrivai presque pas à bouger. Je senti avec horreur la texture froid du sabre sur ma gorge et la lame pénétrer doucement ma chair.

- Alors Hoenheim ? demanda Envy, j'ai décidé que j'allai un peu te torturer mentalement avant de t'achever. Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai déjà tué ton fils ? Maintenant, je vais le faire souffrir devant toi !

- Arrêtes ça, Hoju ! Pitié ! la voix d'Hoenheim était maintenant emplie de tristesse et de désespoir, Ne lui fais rien, relâches-le !

- Ta gueule ! Tu oses m'appeler par ce prénom minable et en plus, tu me demandes d'arrêter ! De quel asile tu sors Hoenheim ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi es tu là ?

Il éclata d'un rire cynique et caressa la chair de mon cou avec la lame.

- Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ? Ca me donne plus envie de te tuer maintenant mais j'aime trop cette expression sur ton visage et dans tes yeux.

- M'en veux tu toujours ? Même après quatre cent années ?

- Fermes-là ! Comment veux-tu que je ne t'en veuille pas ! Tu m'as abandonné juste après m'avoir créé…

Je senti la main tenant l'arme trembler violemment et je pouvais déjà deviner l'expression d'Envy rien qu'en entendant sa voix, qui était empli de rage mais également d'une tristesse assez mal dissimulée.

- Je suis parti pour ton bien… J'ai quitté Edward et Alphonse aussi parce que j'avais un terrible secret : celui de mon corps pourrissant.

- Tu parles ! Tu n'aimais même pas ce cher Hoju ! Pourtant, ce pauvre idiot le croyait avant sa mort ! Et dire qu'il a mit fin à ses jours juste à cause d'un salop comme toi !

- Bien sûr que si, je l'aimai ! Aussi non, croirais-tu que j'aurais tenté une transmutation humaine ! Que j'y aurai laissé une partie de mon corps !

- Fermes ta gueule ! Hoenheim ! Quand on est sûr d'avoir la pierre philosophale, on tente tout !

Il me jeta violement au sol et se leva, sabre en main, prêt à attaquer. Je levai des yeux désespérés versmon pèremais celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. Avait-il au moins conscience qu'il allait se faire tuer ou bien son cerveau a commencé à se décomposer aussi ?

- Crois-tu vraiment tout ce que t'as dit Dante, Hoj… Envy ? J'ai tenté de créer la pierre philosophale pour faire renaître mon fils, la chair de ma chair.

J'écoutai son récit en fixant l'homonculus que je soupçonnai d'attaquer à tout moment, tentant vainement de bouger pour me relever. Hoenheim parlait d'une voix si étrange. Comme si il racontait un conte triste et dramatique à un enfant. Mais Envy était-il un enfant ? N'était-il pas un monstre sans âme ? Ou bien est-il vraiment un pauvre petit qui avait grandi sans son père et qui en avait énormément souffert ? Et pourquoi éprouvai-je ce sentiment de compréhension en le voyant baisser la tête.

- Après avoir créer la Pierre philosophale, continua Hoenheim, j'ai voulu utiliser celle-ci pour ramener Hoju à la vie, mais Dante ne le voyait pas comme ça… Elle voulait la Pierre pour elle-même, j'aurai du m'en douter, et c'est pour ça qu'elle à tout tenter pour m'empêcher de la lui prendre. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'elle était obsédée par la Pierre et empli d'orgueil…Et j'ai alors cessé de l'aimer. Je me demande même pourquoi elle m'a ressuscité en transmutant mon âme dans le corps d'un autre… Certainement pour que je crée une autre pierre si demain elle avait gaspillé la première… Puis, j'ai tenté la transmutation humaine et j'ai perdu la vue… Et je t'ai créé également. J'étais persuadé que j'avais échoué et j'étais désespéré. Je voulais mourir. Mais Dante a pris peur bien sûr et a encore transmuté mon âme malgré moi. J'ai retrouvé l'usage de mes yeuxet j'ai pu voir ce que j'avais vraiment créer.

Je vis Hoenheim serrer les poings tandis qu'il essayait de rester calme. Envy ne disait toujours rien et moi, j'étai abasourdi par toute cette histoire, buvant les paroles de mon père, imaginant parfaitement tout ce qu'il me racontait dans ma tête. C'est fou comme tout était calme maintenant autour de nous. Il n'y avait même plus de vent. La nature s'était-elle aussi arrêtée pour l'écouter ?

- J'ai étudié la chose né de la transmutation et j'ai décidé de l'appeler homonculus. Parfait « humain » artificiel… Et j'ai découvert qu'elle se nourrissait aussi de pierres rouges. Pierres philosophales incomplètes. Puis la chose prenait forme humaine…Prenait peu à peu la forme de mon fils. J'étais heureux car je croyais que j'avais réussi à ramener Hoju. Dante aussi était ravie, mais seulement parce qu'elle croyait que, comme nous avions fait une découverte pareille, la richesse et la gloire s'offraient à nous… Puis, je suis tombé à nouveau dans le désespoir quand j'ai vu les pouvoirs que tu possédais… J'ai alors réalisé que tu n'étais pas humain, donc pas mon fils… Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de m'attacher à toi. Tu étais tout le temps avec moi me considérant comme ton vrai père et moi souvent je voyais Hoju. Tu te souviens de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours eu une excellente mémoire. Tu avais même des bribes de ta vie humaine… Mais tu ne savais pas que mon corps pourrissait. Puis un jour, je suis parti car j'avais réalisé que j'avais construit ma vie autour d'une illusion. Je suis parti pour ton bien car j'avais aussi réalisé que jamais je ne serai un bon père, que jamais, je ne serai ton père.

Hoenheim tourna la tête vers moi et je vis qu'il pleurait, de longues larmes coulant sur ses joues noircies par la poussière. Cela me bouleversa encore plus car, maintenant, tout mon esprit était confus. J'avais envie de crier, de pleurer, de dire à Hoenheim de partir, de me laisser seul pour toujours. Pourquoi pleurait-il devant moi ? N'était-il pas sensé être fort pour moi, pour Al et même pour l'homonculus tremblant à coté de moi ?

- Puis, j'ai rencontré Trisha… Et maintenant que tu sais toute l'histoire, Edward, tu dois penser que j'ai refait la même erreur. Je suis parti pour vous trois. Pour votre bien… Car votre père n'est qu'un bon à rien, peu importe ce qu'il a créé ou les découvertes qu'il a faites, il n'a jamais su prendre ses responsabilités. Envy, maintenant je me rends compte que je me suis encore une fois trompé. Maintenant que je te vois là, je réalise que toi et Edward êtes pareilles…Et puis que tu ne mérites plus le titre d'homonculus, mais d'humain… Tu as des sentiments, des émotions. Tu as souffert…Vous avez souffert…Je vous ai blessé et j'en suis désolé…

Hoenheim… Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment lui pardonner ? Même après ce qu'il nous avaient fait ? A ma mère…A Al et à moi ? Et à son autre fils ?

Je vis l'homonculus lever la tête. Son expression était neutre et il était impossible de dire si il allait attaquer ou si il allait baisser les armes. Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, nous vîmes une dizaine de biplans apparaîtrent au loin. Ils se rapprochaient dangeureusement de nous et je pouvais deviner sans problème qui était leur cible.

- Ed !

C'était Al qui avait crié mais les biplans commencèrent déjà à tirer des milliers de balles sur Envy. Je protégeai ma tête avec mon bras restant, priant ce Dieu qui m'avait abandonné tant defoispour que tout cela s'arrête. Pourquoi tout avait changé du jour au lendemain ? J'avais découvert tellement de choses affreuses aujourd'hui et je n'aurais même pas eu le temps d'y penser car maintenant j'avais de grandes chances d'y rester. Mais alors que j'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience, je senti deux pairs de bras me soulever. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Hoenheim et Al. Al était assez mal au point et je vis sa blessure béante à l'épaule droite.Mais malgré ça,il faisait tout pour me soutenir.

- Al… je murmurai mais il était impossible qu'il m'entende avec tout ce bruit.

- Edward ! On va t'emmener dans un endroit sûr ! Accroche toi ! hurla mon père mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre tandis que les ténèbres envahissaient totalement mon esprit.

* * *

Aaaahhhhh ! Ca y est finiiiiiiii pour ce chap!Mon Dieu quel horreur ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, je vous le promets ! Mais je ne suis pas satisfaite alors excusez moi si ce chapitre est affreuuuux ! C'est de ma faute ! ;- ; Bon maintenant passons aux explications : 

(1) Je vous avais dit que c'était n'importe quoi ! En fait vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chap!

(2)Là vous devez penser que c'est encore plus n'importe quoi !

(3) Je crois que c'est son vrai nom ! Tout le monde le dit sur les forums anglais alors ! Mais bon il paraît que c'est un nom que les fans lui ont donné ! **Ho**enheim **Ju**nior! Pigé XDDDDD!

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé ! Je suis sûr que j'ai fait Envy super OOC ! PARDONNEZ MOI ! SURTOUT POUR LES SPEECHS D' HOENHEIM QUI SONT TRES LONGS ET TRES CHIANTS ! Ah oui vous pouvez écouter quelques musiques des OST de FMA si vous les avez! J'en ai écouté quelques unes et ca colle avec certaines scènes! Mais bon peut-être que c'est juste pour moi mais bon vous verrez par vous même!XD Bon plus qu'un ep de FMA et je pourrai voir mon palmier préféré! Vous avez vu j'ai bien fait souffrir Ecart, hein? Une chance qu'elle soit pas morte car j'aime pas qu'on touche a mon vyvy!XD

Bizzzzz!


	5. En route pour Shambala

Kikou Tout le monde ! Voici le 5ème chapitre de ma fic ! Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin ! Il y aura beaucoup d'explications dans ce chapitre et bien sûr comme toujours, ce sera n'importe quoi ! Désolé, ça a été long mais les moments EdXEnvy (non, pas 'ces moments', c'est pas pour tout de suite ! XD) sont assez durs à décrire.

* * *

**Watashi No Eien**

_**En route pour Shambala...**_

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond blanc légèrement éclairé par une lueur orangée, le souffle du vent résonnant en une douce mélodie à mes oreilles et effleurant la peau nue de mon torse.Je vis qu'un bandage entourait mon ventre et je sentis également la douce texture du tissu autour de mon crâne. J'avais un mal de tête épouvantable.

Je tournai la tête pour mieux voir dans quel endroit je me trouvai. Les murs de la petite pièce étaient en piteux état et tapissés de quelques toiles d'araignée. Il y avait, dans un coin, une grande table en bois où étaient disposés quelques outils de toutes sortes, des vieux livres aux pages cornées, des parchemins recouverts d'une écriture petite et maladroite, presque indéchiffrable…

J'avais beau cherché dans ma mémoire, je n'avais pourtant aucun souvenir de cette pièce. A travers les carreaux cassés d'une petite fenêtre, je vis les éclairs déchirer le ciel et les gouttes de pluie tomber à flots sur la tête des gens qui s'enfuyaient et des soldats qui couraient dans tous les sens, hurlant des ordres à leurs compagnons dans un allemand confus.

Etaient-ils à la recherche d'Envy ?...Envy…

Je me mordis les lèvres tandis que la tristesse et le désespoir me nouèrent soudainla gorge et me serrèrent les entrailles. J'avais peut-être espéré que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…Quel idiot j'étais… Maintenant le retour à la réalité était très dur. Je cherchai à nouveau autour de moi d'un air paniqué, espérant trouver quelqu'un, quelque chose qui puisse me rassurer, me dire que peut-être…Et je vis Alphonse, assis tranquillement dans un coin sombre, lui aussi avait un bandage légèrement ensanglanté qui entourait son ventre. J'ouvris la bouche pour l'appeler, mais la seule chose qui sortit fut un long gémissement de douleur. Mon corps entier me faisait maintenant atrocement souffrir. Alphonse tourna la tête et je vis la fatigue sur son visage ainsi que les cernes sous ses yeux…Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis l'accident ? Depuis combien de temps attendait-il à mon chevet pour que je me réveille ?

Il se leva et se précipita vers le lit où je reposai, posant une main chaude sur mon front déjà mouillé par la sueur. J'avais une montagne de questions à lui poser mais je n'osai pas parler. Je me sentais coupable de sa blessure qui avait l'air grave. Je voulu toucher le bandage mais c'est à ce moment là que je remarqua que mon bras droit, l'automail de mon père, n'était plus là.

Je poussai un soupir de tristesse.

' Tu es enfin réveillé, Ed !' dit Al en sautant de joie. 'Bon Dieu ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles plus ! On a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir ! Si tu voyais la panique qu'il y a dehors !'

Je hochai la tête, mon regard, vide de toute expression, fixé sur le plafond.

Al s'arrêta de parler. Sa main quitta mon front et glissa vers mon torse, se posant sur mon cœur. Je ne tournai pas la tête pour le regarder, je n'en avais toujours pas le courage.

' Pauvre idiot…'

Sa voix était maintenant emplie de dureté mais je pouvais également y déceler la tristesse qu'Al essayait certainement de camoufler.

'J'ai eu tellement peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller te battre contre lui ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! En plus ce pouvoir qu'il avait, c'était bien de l'alchimie, hein ? Tu as vu dans quel état il t'a mis ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais y rester !'

Je ne répondis rien, sentant mon cœur se serrer un peu plus à chacun de ses mots. Il se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre, me tournant le dos… Je pouvais le voir trembler légèrement. Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement interrompu par les coups de feux et les cris. On pouvait croire que le monde s'effondrait autour de nous mais je m'en fichai complètement. Toute mon attention était portée sur Al…

Ce fut Hoenheim qui me tira de mes pensées… Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas lourd et lent, lui aussi avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et quelques égratignures sur le visage. Il avait une grande boîte à la main et l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de l'entrechoquement du métal. Il leva la tête et me regarda, un sourire gêné se dessinant sur ses lèvres écorchées.

'Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé, Edward…' dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, s'asseyant près de moi et posant une main sur mon front. J'eus tout de suite envie de le repousser. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Je n'étais pas malade et je ne voulais plus que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne voulais plus qu'on me touche… Comme quand mon frère avait perdu son corps lors de la transmutation humaine… Tous ses souvenirs que j'avais essayer d'oublier comme un idiot, et bien, ils étaient toujours là, marqués au fer rouge dans ma mémoire…

'Tu as encore mal ?'

Je tournai mon regard vers lui et répondit sur un ton antipathique.

'Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, il m'a bien tabassé…'

Je regrettai légèrement mes paroles en voyant son expression peinée. Que je le veuille ou non, il m'avait en quelque sortes sauver la vie et c'était grâce à lui si Envy ne m'avait pas découpé en morceaux…

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, posant son regard sur la grande boîte sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit et sortit doucement différentes pièces de métal. Des pièces d'automail.

'Je…Je vais réparer ton bras droit comme ça tu en auras un tout neuf dans quelques heures…'

'Merci, le vieux… J'ai été combien de temps dans le coma ?'

Il arrêta d'examiner mon automail cassé et poussa un long soupir.

' Une semaine…'

La réponse, pourtant calme et presque inaudible, me frappa de plein fouet. Quoi ! Une semaine! Je croyais que ça avait été seulement quelques heures…Alors ça veut dire qu'ils veillaient sur moi depuis tout ce temps ? Que c'était-il passé entre temps ?

Je prit un grand souffle pour calmer mon excitation etregarda encore une fois au dehors. La panique y régnait toujours.

'Nous avons soigné tes blessures…' continua mon père. 'Bien sûr, ce sera encore un peu douloureux puisque tu n'as pas bougé pendant tout ce temps… J'ai préféré attendre pour réparer ton automail car à cause des nerfs…'

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?' l'interrompis-je, le ton de ma voix maintenant sérieux. 'Que s'est-il passé après… ?'

'Ils sont à la recherche d'Envy… Les soldats et les membres de Thulé se sont mis à fouiller la ville de fond en comble pour le trouver. Ils font ça sous les ordres d'Eckart…'

'Mais la population…'

'Ils entrent dans les maisons de force, détruisant presque tout sur leur passage… On se croirait encore en période de guerre…'

Mes yeux parcoururent encore cette grande pièce sombre que je ne connaissais pas, entre temps, Al s'était levé et observait maintenant la pile de parchemins sur la table.

'Où on est ici ?' demandai-je tandis que Hoenheim commençait à travailler sur mon nouveau bras.

'C'est un vieux laboratoire où j'habitais juste avant que tu n'arrives dans ce monde.'

Je me redressai légèrement, collant mon dos contre le mur derrière le lit sur lequel je reposai. Mon mal de tête n'avait fait qu'empirer mais je voulais en savoir plus sur ce que j'avais découvert il y a seulement…sept jours. Je passai ma véritable main dans mes cheveux détachés avec un long soupir. Hoenheim s'était à nouveau arrêté et me fixait, attendant, je le savais, la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Mais avait-il trouvé la réponse entre temps?

'Envy…Tous ces pouvoirs qu'il avait…L'alchimie ? Comment… ?' balbutiai-je, ne sachant comment tout demander en une seule phrase.

'Les homonculus viennent de ce côté-ci de la Porte, pourtant, même dans ce monde, on peut les créer, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué bien sûr et l'on obtient qu'un minable petit bonhomme difforme…Mais le prix a payé pour cette création est beaucoup moins élevé que dans le monde de l'alchimie.'

Il désigna d'un signe de têtemon bras droit manquant.

'Alors pourquoi peut-il l'utiliser et moi pas ?'

'Si l'on passe la Porte, cela arrive qu'il puisse y avoir quelques conséquences. Tout ce changement de dimensions, de temps, de monde peut tout changer. Envy s'est retrouvé avec le pouvoir de pratiquer l'alchimie mais il aurait très bien pu se retrouver sans rien également…Sans alchimie, sans pouvoir de transformation…Mais la Porte en a décidé autrement mais qui sait ce qu'il se passera si il la repasse à nouveau…Il n'y a pas d'échange équivalent dans ces cas-là...'

'Et ce don de vision, ça vient de la Porte aussi ?'

'Peut-être, maisles homonculus de ce monde aussi, malgré leur forme physique, ont certains pouvoirs étranges dont le don de vision.'

Je fermai les yeux, me massant doucement les tempes avec ma main gauche. Une question essentielle avait été résolue mais si j'avais bien compris, repasser la Porte serait peut-être dangereux pour moi. Mais le seul moyen de rentrer à Amestris était Envy. Il pouvait utiliser l'alchimie, donc ouvrir la Porte. Des images de notre furieux combat ressurgirent dans ma mémoire et son visage à l'expression confuse après la confession d'Hoenheim m'apparut à nouveau.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire juste avant que les biplans ne l'attaquent?

'Tu dois être affamé, non ?' dit Hoenheim, me tirant de mes pensées.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se leva et disparut dans l'autre pièce. Avait-il pressenti que j'allais lui poser des questions sur son passé avec Dante ? Si oui... Pourquoi fuyait-il ainsi ses responsabilités ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hoenheim revint enfin avecdes provisions. Apparemment, il n'avait pas totalement abandonné cet endroit, même après mon arrivée.

Pendant que je mangeai, il commença pour de bon la réparation de mon automail. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, seulement interrompu par les sifflements admiratifs de Al qui lisait depuis un bon moment les notes sur la table. Cela me fit sourire. C'était sûrement des écrits sur l'alchimie et Al devait imaginer des choses stupéfiantes dans son esprit même si il ne connaissait rien de cette science.

Deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvai avec un bras tout neuf. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres malgré la douleur, due à la connexion brutale des nerfs, qui était encore légèrement présente. Entre temps, Al s'était assis près de moi, regardant attentivement mon père travailler, sursautant quand celui-ci connecta les nerfs et qu'il me vit gémir et serrer les dents.

'Ca t'intéresse, Al ?' Lui demandai-je, espérant briser la glace et faire disparaître la tension qui s'était installée entre nous juste après mon réveil.

Il hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire timide. Je prit une position assise sur le lit et posa mes pieds au sol. Mes membres étaient encore légèrement engourdis et je voulais bouger un peu après ce coma d'une semaine. Al m'arrêta tout de suite.

'Ed, tu ne devrais pas ! Reposes toi encore un peu !' dit-il, s'adressant à moi comme une mère s'adresserait à son enfant.

'Al, je…'

Mais un bruit soudain m'interrompit, un bruit de porte qui claque, nous faisant à Al, Hoenheim et moi, tourner la tête, nos yeux fixés sur le couloir menant sûrement à l'entrée.

'C'est sûrement un coup de vent.' Dis-je quelques secondes après, mais je n'étais pas sûr de moi et mon inquiétude ne fit que grandir quand Hoenheim ne répondit rien, ses yeux empli de méfiance toujours sur la porte.

Je poussai un grand soupir de soulagement quand un petit miaulement se fit entendre et j'essayai de ne pas éclater de rire quand un chaton noir sortit de l'ombre. Al, comme je m'y attendais, poussa un cri de joie et se leva, tendant déjà les bras vers la boule de poiles, mais Hoenheim l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

'N'approches pas cet animal, Alphonse.' Ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

J'allai demander au vieux ce qu'il se passait mais, en reposant mes yeux sur le félin, je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange…Est-ce que certains chats avaient les yeux violets ?

Mais avant que je ne puisse même penser au pire et à ce qui semblait être _évident_, l'animal se transforma devant nous, prenant lentement forme humaine.

Quelques secondes après se tenait au centre de la pièce l'homonculus aux cheveux noirs et au teint pâle nommé Envy.

Il nous dévisagea tous les trois d'un air moqueur et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'Quelle touchante réunion de famille ! Vraiment !' s'exclama-t-il, cette fois sans quitter Hoenheim des yeux.

'Alphonse, va tirer les rideaux. Personne ne doit voir ça.' Ordonna mon père, fixant également l'homonculus.

Al se tourna vers lui d'un air terrifié mais s'exécuta au bout d'un moment, se levant et passant rapidement devant l'intru pour tirer les rideaux des fenêtres, plongeant un peu plus la pièce dans l'obscurité et bloquant la vue du peu de personne qui couraient encore dehors. Durant tous ce temps, j'étais sur mes gardes, prêt à attaquer à n'importe quel moment si Envy tentait quelque chose contre celui que je considérai comme mon petit frère. Dès que Al revint, je l'attirai derrière moi et observa la scène sans baisser ma garde, me demandant ce qui allait se passer.

'Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ?' demanda enfin Hoenheim.

'J'ai réussi à échapper à cette folle et à sa secte qui me poursuivait. On peut dire qu'il m'ont pas lâché pendant un moment mais je suis là maintenant! T'es pas heureux, Papa ?'

Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec un cynisme non dissimulé, toujours avec le même rictus mauvais.

'Pourquoi es-tu là ?'

A cette question, je savais qu'Hoenheim n'attendait que deux réponses. Ou bien Envy était là pour nous tuer ou alors il était là pour…Quelque chose d'autre…

Envy croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux, l'expression de son visage maintenant indéchiffrable. Il poussa un long soupir et demanda d'une voix étrange:

'Est-ce que tout ce que tu m'as dit il y a une semaine est vrai ?'

Hoenheim frémit. Il se leva et hocha lourdement la tête mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il changea tout de suite de sujet.

'Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?'

Il avait cette fois utiliser le ton dur que prennent les parents quand ils savent que leur enfant va faire une énorme bêtise. Envy et moi levâmes la tête vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

'Ca ne te regardes pas, c'est clair ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi après ça !' cracha l'homonculus avec mépris mais malgré son excellent jeu d'acteur, je pouvais percevoir une fausse note. Ce fut le dernier de mes soucis quand le monstre continua :

'Je me demandes même pourquoi je ne t'ai pas...Ca ne regardes que moi et le Full Metal nabot, ok ?'

'Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?' m'écriai-je sans cacher la fureur dans ma voix.

'T'inquiètes, nabot ! Je veux juste faire un petit marché avec toi et je crois que ça va te plaire.'

Il ricana et je dus me retenir de me lever et de me venger des blessures qu'il m'avait infligées lors de notre dernière rencontre et du surnom débile qu'il continuait à me donner. La seule chose qui me retenait était Al, qui se collait encore plus contre mon dos. Je ne voulais surtout pas faire une bêtise et mettre sa vie en danger encore une fois. Par contre, le manque de réaction d'Hoenheim m'inquiétait et en même temps m'énervait. Le vieux s'était réfugié dans une sorte de mutisme et restait debout, immobile, fixant l'homonculus avec un regard semblable à celui d'unzombie.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'

Envy posa une main sur sa hanche et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux.

'Si tout ce que le vieux a dit est vrai.' Commença-t-il calmement. 'Alors Dante est la responsable de tous ce qui s'est passé et maintenant je veux lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle a fait.'

Cette fois, Hoenheim réagit.

'N'y a-t-il vraiment que la vengeance qui compte pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas y gagner si tu…'

'Toi, tu la fermes !' explosa l'homonculus. 'C'est toi qui m'as raconté tout ça ? Et bien, tu peux déjà considérer cette vieille folle comme morte !'

'Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est encore vivante ?' demandai-je, me rappelant clairement qu'en me sacrifiant pour ramener Al à la vie, j'avais également entraîné la destruction de l'endroit où Dante se cachait.

'Ne la prends pas pour une conne, le nabot ! Elle est plus intelligente que tu le crois !'

'Bon, admettons qu'elle soit vivante, je peux savoir comment tu comptes la tuer ?'

'Et bien, c'est là que tu vas intervenir !'

Cette fois, la surprise vint se mêler à la colère dans ma voix.

'Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?'

'Quand je vais à nouveau traverser la Porte, je vais perdre le pouvoir de pratiquer l'alchimie. Par contre, si tu viens avec moi, tu pourras m'aider à l'arrêter et moi, je l'acheverai. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, le nabot ? Tu vas pas perdre l'occasion de revoir ton chère petit frère ?'

Le ton cynique de sa voix résonnait dans ma tête comme un écho infernale mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je ne pensai maintenant qu'à une chose : J'allais peut-être rentrer chez moi. Il me suffisait de dire oui et la porte menant à mon frère s'ouvrait grand devant moi. Alors, pourquoi hésitai-je ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ? Quel était ce sentiment d'inquiétude mêlé d'incertitude qui me rongeait ?

La réponse bougea contre moi et me murmura d'une voix confuse :

'Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là, Ed ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette Porte ?'

Je me retournai pour regarder dans les yeux bleus azur de Al. Celui-ci avait attrapé ma main de chaire et de sang et la serrait maintenant avec force entre les siennes comme si il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Je lui souriais. Un sourire que je croyais réconfortant. Mais l'expression triste de son visage ne changea pas. Quelque part, il avait certainement compris…

Je me retournai, reposant mes yeux sur Envy qui était toujours appuyé contre le mur et qui me fixait avec attention. Je savais que j'allais devoir dire quelque chose à un moment où à un autre mais les mots me manquaient, les phrases se bousculaient dans ma tête, des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens et qui risquaient seulement d'aggraver ma situation actuelle. Et il n'y avait personne pour m'aider. Hoenheim était à nouveau devenu aussi muet et immobile qu'une statue.

'Attends un peu…' commençai-je, ma gorge se serrant un peu plus à chaque syllabe. 'Tu débarques ici comme ça…Et tu me proposes de…'

'Commences pas à faire ton petit numéro, d'accord ?' m'interrompit-il, froid et cruel. 'C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Rentrer chez toi et revoir ton petit frère ? Penses-y un peu, le nabot ! Je te donnes une chance de rentrer chez toi puis tu m'aides à me débarrasser de Dante ! L'échange équivalent, non ?'

' Je croyais que c'était bidon pour toi, tout ça !'

'Réponds à ma question : oui ou non ?'

Je me mordis les lèvres. Juste un mot et…

Je levai les yeux vers mon pèreque je m'attendais à trouver exactement comme avant. Pourtant celui-ci me fixait, son regard impénétrable poser sur moi. Malgré tout, dès que nos yeux se croisèrent, je sus qu'il n'allait pas essayer de m'influencer dans ma décision, qu'il n'allait pas m'aider non plus. Quand j'y pense, je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'immiscer de toute façon.

Mais tout ça allait beaucoup trop vite. Pourtant, je ne devrais pas hésiter ainsi. Je devrai sauter de joie et accepter la proposition d'Envy aussitôt…Mais bien sûr, il y avait Al… Le Al de ce monde, celui que j'avais prit pour mon petit frère, j'avais même pensé plusieurs fois que, si un jour je repassais la Porte, ce serait sans regret et sans tristesse, que Alphonse Heiderich n'était qu'un remplacement, une copie de mon véritable frère… Et pourtant, maintenant, je me rendais compte qu'il comptait beaucoup pour moi et que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. J'avais peur de le laisser derrière moi parce que je savais qu'il serait en danger. A présent, Eckart devait certainement les considérer, lui et mon père, comme des traîtres et elle n'hésiterai pas à les poursuivre sans relâche.

Pourtant, malgré les paroles d'Envy, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Que fera-t-il si je refusais ? Il me tuera ou bien me forcera à aller avec lui. Dans les deux cas, il me ferait payer et je mettrai les vies de Al et Hoenheim en danger. Cette pensée me fit paniquer et je me sentis encore plus piéger. La soudaine douleur dans mon corps et dans ma tête n'arrangeait rien.

Je pris un grand souffle et dit assez fort pour qu'Envy entende.

'C'est d'accord…J'accepte…'

Et c'est à ce moment là que mon cœur se serra et que j'eus l'impression d'avoir commis une énorme erreur mais, alors qu'Envy sourit et me toisa de ses yeux inhumains, je sus que c'était trop tard.

Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

'Ed ? Ed ! Tu vas pas partir !'

Al avait compris…

'Ecoute, Alphonse…' commençai-je, baissant mes yeux sur nos mains enlacées. 'C'est ma seule chance… Ma seule chance de retrouver mon frère…Je ne peux pas la laisser passer, tu comprends ?'

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il libéra ses mains des miennes et tout ce que je voulu à cet instant était essuyer les larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

'Ca va trop vite…' murmura-t-il.

'Je sais, Al, je sais…'

Mais Envy m'interrompit, s'adressant à moi avec une impatience non dissimulé.

'Bon, dépêches-toi, le nabot ! Il faut y aller !'

'Attendez !' lui cria Al. 'Il doit encore se reposer, ses blessures ne sont pas encore guéries et…'

'Et alors ? Je peux pas attendre ici que cette bande de tarés me retrouve !'

Il baissa les yeux, le visage rouge de honte. Envy s'agenouilla et commença à tracer un cercle de transmutation au sol.

Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Al, ne sachant à nouveau que faire, espérant qu'il dirait quelque chose de rassurant à ma place. Soudain, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Une idée folle certes, mais les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse les arrêter.

'Et si tu venais avec moi ?'

Mais je regrettai tout de suite cette proposition, me rappelant les paroles d'Hoenheim à propos de la Porte, du changement de monde et du risque que tout cela encourait... Mais je n'eus pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ou de décevoir Al à nouveau…

'Non, Ed, désolé, je peux pas…Moi aussi je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un…'

Malgré mon étonnement, je ne demandai pas qui était ce quelqu'un ou bien pourquoi il était à sa recherche. Après le doux sourire que celui-ci me lança pour me rassurer, je sus d'hors et déjà que la discussion était close.

Al passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'aida à me lever. Comme je m'y attendais, tous les muscles de mon corps, après être restés si longtemps sans bouger, me firent souffrir et je faillis tomber plusieurs fois. J'avais l'impression d'être un nouveau né qui apprenait à marcher et cette comparaison me fit sentir vulnérable.

Mais heureusement, quelques instants après, je pus me tenir debout sans l'aide de Al, qui me murmura une dernière fois de faire attention à mes blessures. Je prit la chemise et la veste soigneusement pliées sur le petit tabouret et me rhabilla lentement, observant l'homonculus qui finissait juste de dessiner le petit cercle sur le sol.

'Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?' demandai-je d'une voix fatiguée et totalement désintéressée.

Il haussa les épaules.

'Vivre avec Dante pendant quatre cent ans, ça permet d'apprendre des trucs…'

Je poussai un soupir et regardait autour de moi, espérant trouver quelque chose pour attacher mes cheveux. Une fois que j'eus trouvé le petit élastique posé sur la table de chevet, je me fis mon habituel queue de cheval. Envy se tenait maintenant debout, les bras croisés, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air impatient. Je me rendis alors compte que j'allais voyager avec mon pire ennemi, que j'allais même l'aider à atteindre son but. Vu le tempérament de feu que nous avions tous les deux, ça allait certainement être la galère… Les disputes allaient certainement faire grande partie de notre quotidien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Rizembul... Mais au moins, je ne risquai rien jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve Dante...

'Comment allons nous faire quand on sera à Amestris ? Nous n'avons pas d'argent et…'

Envy ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais Hoenheim, que je n'avais plus entendu pendant un long moment, l'interrompit.

'J'ai un peu d'argent que je gardais ici en cas d'urgence et je peux également vous donner des vivres !'

Puis sur ses paroles précipitées, il disparut à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

'Pfff, quel idiot !' grogna Envy. 'Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! Il a oublié le pouvoir que j'avais !'

'Ecoute, Envy ! On va tout de même pas se faire remarquer et avoir des problèmes dès notre arrivée !'

Il éclata de rire et posa ses yeux teintés de moquerie sur Al.

'Je me demande ce qu'il va faire du gamin…'

Al sursauta quand il s'aperçut qu'on parlait de lui, ses joues s'empourprant quand il croisa le regard hautain de l'homonculus. Je ne dis rien mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de remettre froidement le monstre à sa place. A vrai dire, moi aussi je me demandais ce qu'allait fairemon pèreaprès notre départ. Allait-il continuer à se cacher ici avec Al pour échapper à la colère d'Eckart ?

Le vieux revint, un grand sac à la main. Il me le tendit, m'expliquant qu'il y avait là de quoi nous nourrir (ou plutôt me nourrir puisque les homonculus ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes besoins que les humains.). Il y avait également de quoi voyager jusqu'à Amestris car nous ne savions pas où nous allions atterrir. On pouvait se retrouver à Central aussi bien qu'en dehors d'Amestris. J'espérai tout de même que nous n'aurions pas autant de malchance vu que les populations en dehors d'Amestris n'étaient pas très amicales vu toutes les batailles que le Furher King Bradley avait menées pour les conquérir et agrandir son armée et sa puissance.

'Le vieux, vous allez rester ici ? La société de Thulé est sûrement après vous aussi…'

Il hocha la tête d'un air grave.

'Ne t'inquiètes pas. Alphonse et moi allons quitter l'Allemagne. J'avais déjà cette idée en tête depuis un bon moment puisque un jeune homme assez avide de pouvoir et dangereux commence à prendre une place importante dans cette société. Il est même devenu le bras droit d'Eckart d'après ce que j'ai entendu.'

'Qui ça ?'

'Un certain Adolf Hitler **(1)**. Il dirige un parti politique et leurs méthodes violentes contre l'Etat semblent étrangement plaire au peuple allemand. Il est préférable de partir.'

Je lui souris de la manière la plus rassurante que je pus, posant ma main droite sur son épaule, lui montrant de mon mieux que je le soutenais.

'D'accord, prends soin de Al…Et de toi...'

Je m'apprêtais à me tourner vers Envy quand Hoenheim m'arrêta et fit une chose qui me surprit au plus haut point. Il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais tellement surpris que je ne savais pas comment je devais considérer la situation. C'est alors que je m'aperçus qu'Envy, qui se trouvait juste derrière moi il y a quelques instants, avait lui aussi été attiré dans l'étreinte, sa tête reposant sur l'autre épaule d'Hoenheim. Devais-je rire ou trouver tout cela gênant ?

Envy et moi, nous nous fixâmes et, même si cela semblait incroyable, nous nous comprenions pour la première fois. Je pouvais voir qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Bien que je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il blesse Hoenheim pourlui montrer une telle marque d'affection plutôt que de le laisser l'étreindre ainsi. Pourtant, il restait là, aussi immobile que moi bien que l'énervement était bien présent sur son visage.

'Faîtes attention à vous aussi…' murmura mon père, puis il nous relâcha avec une dernière tape sur l'épaule.

'T'inquiètes surtout pas pour moi, le vieux.' Marmonna Envy.

Même si je n'étais pas habitué à cette marque d'amour paternel, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, cela m'avait un peu remonté le moral. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Hoenheim. Le vieux avait sûrement plus d'une cachette dans ce monde dont il avait certainement visité tous les recoins. Avant, quand il partait sans prévenir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au fond de moi que je ne le reverrai pas, je mentirai si je disais que ça ne me surprenait pas quand il revenait, toujours en pleine forme…Même avec son corps qui pourrissait. Oui, Al était sûrement en sécurité avec lui.

Et ce fut justement àAl qui je fit mes derniers adieux, le prenant dans mes bras comme Hoenheim l'avait fait. Je pouvais sentir qu'il essayait toujours de retenir ses larmes. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Même si je ne disais rien, il savait sûrement que j'étais aussi peiné que lui. Etait-ce encore l'échange équivalent ? Je devais laisser derrière moi une personne que j'aimais pour en retrouver une autre… Cette règle était apparemment toujours encrée dans mon esprit même si Hoenheim et Dante m'avaient tous les deux dit qu'une telle chose n'existait pas…Que le monde était injuste…

'J'espère que tu trouveras cette personne, Al…'

'Oui…Et j'espère que tu retrouveras ton petit frère très vite…'

Puis, nous nous séparâmes avec un dernier sourire. Je me tournai vers Envy qui attendait toujours près du cercle de transmutation. Je hochai la tête et alla me placer près de lui. Je prit un grand souffle et ferma les yeux quand je le vis joindre ses mains. Quelques secondes après, je sentis une énergie impressionnante m'entourer. L'énergie de l'alchimie. L'énergie que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis deux ans.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, La Porte était là, devant moi. J'étais tellement choqué que je ne sentis même pas qu'Envy était toujours près de moi. Je ne me retournai même pas pour voir si mon père et Al étaient toujours derrière moi. La vue de cet œil de pierre gigantesque et de ces statues tendant leurs bras vers moi ramena en moi tous ces affreux souvenirs. Mon maître, Izumi, avait raison...On avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver devant les Portes de l'Enfer.

La Porte s'ouvrit doucement, dans un grincement sonore. Des milliers de petits êtres aux yeux violets me fixaient maintenant avec un sourire à me glacer le sang.

'C'est là d'où je viens…et eux, ils sont comme moi…' J'entendis Envy murmurer d'une voix mystérieuse.

De longs bras noirs sortirent de l'ombre, s'approchant lentement de moi. Il me fallut tout mon sans froid pour ne pas me retourner et m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Les mains caressèrent mon visage et d'autres agrippèrent ma taille et m'entourèrent les bras. Je fus doucement soulever de terre et transporter dans le gigantesque trou noir. Je ne quittais pas la minuscule lumière qui brillait dans l'obscurité pour voir si Envy, lui aussi, avait été emporté. J'espérai juste qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, que la Porte n'allait pas encore m'enlever quelque chose de précieux.

Cette minuscule lumière grandit jusqu'à m'aveugler complètement. Je me laissai porter tranquillement et de plus en plus loin, espérant voir bientôt la fin du tunnel. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un cri perçant derrière moi. Je tournai la tête mais je ne vis que l'obscurité la plus complète. D'autres bras se dirigèrent vers moi à une vitesse folle. Je cru qu'ils venaient pour me prendre une autre partie de mon corps ou pire me tuer. Mais non, ils me dépassèrent et je les vis disparaître derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de déceler la nature de ce phénomène que les ténèbres m'entourèrent à nouveau.

* * *

**(1)** Quoi! Vous saviez pas qu'Hitler apparaissait dans le film? C'est pas vrai! O.o

J'éspère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Moi franchement, j'ai trouvé que j'aurai pu faire beaucoup mieux mais c'est juste que c'était un passage important donc j'ai eu du mal... Mais je promet que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tôt et avec plus d'explications!


End file.
